B-Team? We're the Second A-Team!
by AeydenOrion
Summary: What happens when Rán, a blue-skinned demon and Nova, a Sea-Serpent cross paths with the B.P.R.D.'s famous duo? Have Hellboy and Abe finally meet their match? [HellboyXOC, AbeXOC]
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Hellboy. It all belongs to Mike Mignola I own nothing but my ideas and the OCs.  
**_

* * *

Nova lounged on the couch flipping through the tv channels, trying to find something worth watching.

"OH! Game show network. Whammy sound good to watch?"

"Fine by me." The blue skinned demon answered from her seat at the table, not even looking up from the gun she was cleaning.

"I'm gonna grab a beer, you want anything?" Rán asked, her chair screeching across the floor, as she stood.

"Nova...Nova!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry! But did you see that guy? I mean how could he not know that the bagpipe was originally made from the whole skin of a dead sheep? I mean come onnnn!"

"Novvaaaa..." The demon huffed, her tail swishing languidly from side to side.

"Sorry, sorry. Um yeah a coke sounds good about now." Nova said, watching as her friend's tail disappeared into the next room, hearing the refrigerator door open and close. She smiled as her friend flopped down on the couch beside her, passing her the pepsi can, as she popped the top on her Smirnoff Ice.

"You know it's been quiet around here lately." She said ironically just as the alarms they had set up in their apartment to signal when they had a job, went off. Rán slowly turned to look at the snake girl.

"I blame you," she whispered fiercely, letting out an exaggerated groan, while dramatically dragging herself up off the couch.

"Come on, Nessie. Let's get this overwith."

Nova rolled her eyes at her friend's jab, going to collect her things as Rán went about strapping her whips into the holsters on her shoulders, shrugging into her leather jacket, and placing the newly cleaned gun into its respective holster on her left hip. A low whistle echoed through the apartment along with a shout of something in Rán's native tongue, signalling for Nova to brace for the incoming of her friend's wolf companion, Fenrir.

"Here it comes." Nova said to herself as she watched her blue friend leap out the window landing on the giant ice wolf, carefully dodging the ice stalactites it had for shoulders, before leaping out the window, shifting her shape to fit into the jug that Rán carried her in for easier transport.  
"Alright lets go kick some ass."

* * *

Stopping shortly after they made it to the general location the locator had given, Rán made sure the spherical orb that held her friend's shrunk down form, was tied securely to her belt before jumping from the back of the giant wolf, landing hard on her feet.

"Here, kitty kitty…." She said, pulling out the locator device from her belt, walking in the direction of the shoreline.

"Now according to this we should be right on- son of a bitch!" The demon yelled, just nearly dodging the large scaly tail that came shooting out of the water.

"That's not a kitty!... I think that's my uncle Frank." Nova said from within the orb with a laugh.

"Well you're just full of surprises aren't ya?" Rán said, her jacket falling into the sand, removing the whips from their holsters.

Uncurling the whips, swinging them slowly allowing the water from her hands to run through the whips turning them to ice, before landing a swift blow to one of the monster's nine heads with one whip and letting the other wrap around another's neck, giving it a sharp pull as the ice ground into it's scales.

Hellboy and his partner Abe Sapien came walking onto the seemingly deserted beach only to be met with a shocking discovery.

"...I was told I was gonna be fighting one monster. Not.." Looking between the hydra, Rán, the wolf, and jug as he counted on his fingers. "...three and a pet snake…"

"Ohh, poor choice of words there buddy." Rán said untying the sphere from her belt, tossing it onto the sand, and turning back to the task at hand as she moved skillfully. The whips acting as an extension of her arms as she sent blow after blow to the nine-headed beast. She lost her footing, swearing as the monster's tail wrapped around her ankle, pulling her into the depths.

"Aw, crap. Nova! A little help!"

Nova quickly slithered out of the jug making her way to the water, causing a huge wave to crash into the monster as she dove in, pounding it into the sand. She swam up to the shore helping Rán up out of the hydra's clawed fist.

"Well that was close. You hurt more than a scratch?"

"I've had worse, like that time in New Orleans with the incubi, nasty buggers." Ran said, laughing.

"Exactly." Nova grinned, agreeing with her friend, but glad to see she was alright.

"Could someone tell me what the hell is going on here?"

Rán and Nova turned their attention to the red skinned demon and the fish looking man at his side.

"Well I don't know about you, but we're kicking some Hydra ass." Rán said jumping back up to her feet, water pouring from her hands forming into an ice sword, before running full force at the beast.

"What she said." Nova said, slithering down and slamming her hammer on the beast's spine.

"So, how do we kill it for good?"

"Cutting off all the heads and cauterizing the flesh should do it!" The fish man stated like it was common knowledge, 'causing the others to turn, giving him a look as though to say, 'how the hell do you know that?' He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I read it in a book once."

"Less talky, more choppy." Rán said making quick work of one of the Hydra's nine heads.

"More choppy?" The red demon asked in a slightly amused tone looking at the oddly matched pair in front of him.

"Well excuse me for my wit not being up to your standards, buddy. I'm a little busy here if you hadn't noticed." Rán yelled back, jabbing the her ice sword into one the eight remaining heads' eyes.

"You can pitch in anytime!" Nova resumed her smashing of the heads, tearing them off, laughing at her friend.

"It's like whack a mole! Hey, where we gonna get the fire?"

"You get that last one and let me worry about the flames." Rán said rolling her neck from side to side, rubbing her hands together, and concentrating on raising her body temperature. Bright blue flames burst from her hands, engulfing the monster just as Nova finished with the last head and dove away before being engulfed herself.

"I almost became fried fish dinner" She said sending Rán a mock glare before turning her gaze to the fish man and big red. "Didn't know the freak show was in town…"

"Who you calling a freak, snake bait?"

"Watch it, you godd-"

"I'm sorry about him, he doesn't take well to new people." The blue guy said stepping between the two demons.

"I'm Abe Sapien and this is Agent Hellboy. Might I ask your names?" Rán huffed crossing her arms over her chest, offering no reply.

Giggling at her friend's child-like stubbornness, the water serpent replied, "I'm Nova and this is...this is Hellgirl," her tail swishing playfully. Rán's body went stiff, turning her gaze on her friend, with a hiss.

"What did I tell you about calling me Hellgirl?"

"Well it just seems to fit really. I mean, you're a girl and well you give people hell. Anybody messes with you...they realize their mistake a little too late and besides I- ishipyoutwosohard…" She finished, her words rushing together.

"The hell does that mean?"

Rán smacked her hand against her forehead, dragging it down her face as she lets out a long sigh, trying to hide the deep blue blush that was creeping into her cheeks.

"Noooovaaa…." She warned.

"No! No, you know how I feel. You plus comics equal O...T...P!"

Rán looked from her friend to an obviously confused Hellboy and back to her friend before mumbling about how Nova lived to embarrass her and that she was going to find her whips.

"Oh! I'm sure he'd like that."

Rán threw her hands up in annoyance, upon hearing her friend's jab, not even bothering to turn around, all the while grumbling about how she was gonna skin herself a sea snake.

"good luck , you'll just get a handbag"

"Can someone explain to me who the hell you guys are and why you're here killing my hydra?" Hellboy cut in.

Watching as Rán stepped up to Hellboy, Nova letting out a snort at her friend's answer.

"_Your_ Hydra? I didn't see your name on its ass."

Laughing even harder at the closeness of the two before bringing up her hands in front of her face, mentally willing the two together, whispering "Annnnd, kiss…" Rán's head snapped in the direction of her amused friend.

"What did you say?"

"I said, sea monster tramp stamps are outta style"

"That better be what you said, Nessie." Rán said avoiding the other demon's gaze, going back on her search for her other whip.

Slithering over to Abe, Nova leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Cute, aren't they?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Those two they'd make a cute couple, hmm?"

"..I really don't see that."

"Yet… you mean. You can't see it yet."

"That's it." Rán said putting her fingers in her mouth, letting a out a loud whistle, calling for Fenrir.  
Holding up the orb and looking at Nova. "Come on, be a good girl and get in the jar."

"But Mooooommmm! I'm not dry yet."

"I could always catch you on fire, that'd dry you off."

Leaping over knocking himself and Abe outta the way as the huge ass wolf from before reappeared, Hellboy swore. "Shit, it's back"

"Finnne," Nova said slithering into the jar, "but remember who makes the waffles in this partnership." The last part coming out more of a hiss.

"It's not my fault that that damn waffle iron contraption hates me." Rán said tying the orb securely back to her belt before pulling herself up onto her wolf companion.

"Miss..we st-"

"Ohhh no! You two aren't going anywhere until you tell me who the fuck you are and how you knew about that Hydra!" Rán huffed in annoyance, looking back at the red demon.

"You're still on that? It's dead and that's what matters, not the blow to your ego. Now if you'll excuse me there's a six pack of beer calling my name."

"You didn't answer my whole question, Hellgirl." He said using the nickname he had previously learned struck a nerve in the woman. "Who are you?"  
She turned her icy glare on the demon.

"My name is Rán, not Hellgirl. You know Rán, like bringer of darkness, harbinger of death, bringer of destruction, Rán? I'm sure the B.P.R.D has a file_ all_ about me." She said edging the giant wolf forward.

"Miss you must understand we can't let you go. The B.P.R.D will want to-"

Nova swished her tail back and forth in a sort of wave, a piece of paper floating out of her travel tank, landing in front of Abe. Rán rolled her eyes before giving Fenrir a command, in the native tongue the two shared, to get the hell out of there. Picking up the slip of paper, Abe chuckled.

"It's an apartment address." He said to his old friend.

"Looks like we're making a house call" Hellboy replied, picking up his phone, calling in a ride. Making his way to the "freak side" of the street he asks, "What's the address, anyway?"

"1313 mockingbird lane."

"...Cute."

* * *

**_A/N: This is a thing my friend and I were playing around with (Her character being Nova, mine being Rán) Idk I kinda liked where it was going and there's a shortage of Hellboy fanfiction on here and thought, 'hell, why not publish it? See what happens.'  
__Sorry about the formating/spacing I know it's hella crazy. I was just having a hard time with it, I'm not used to that much dialogue I guess.  
Thanks for reading!- aeydenorion_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I am not affliated with Hellboy in any way. Hellboy belongs to Mike Mignola, I only own the OCs and ideas.**_

* * *

After getting lost a couple of times, Hellboy and Abe found themselves in front of the women's apartment building. Hellboy huffed staring at the ridiculous amount of stairs in front of him, before making his way up to the top floor.

"God, stairs... I fucking love stairs…"

As the elevator opened up to the top floor, Abe watched as Hellboy's feet came down on the very top step.

"There was an elevator."

"Now you tell me" He huffed, banging on the door.

Nova opened the door as far as it would open with the safety chain on.

"Nope." She said shutting the door, remembering Rán's request of not letting Hellboy in.

"Damnit, open up!"

"...Let me try." Abe said gently knocking on door again. The door opened slightly again.

"OH! Hey, let me fix the door real quick." Nova said,referring to the safety chain that Rán had purposefully jammed to keep her from letting said B.P.R.D agents in. Well technically she had said the red one, she hadn't said anything about not letting the blue guy in.

"Well come on in… "

"Thank you." He replied walking in, observing the place. Forcing his way in after Abe, Hellboy replied cheekily, "Nice shit-hole."

"How were those stairs, sweetness?" Rán asked from the table where she sat cleaning yet another gun.

"Poor toothpick legs, had to take the stairs." Nova teased.

"As fun as watching you clean that gun, Babycakes."

Pulling Abe into the kitchen, sensing the sass-off that was about to take place, Nova said. "Watch out, shots fired."

Rán stared the demon down taking a swig of her third beer, placing the gun down on the table in front of her, facing his direction.

"Don't test me, red monkey." The barbs on her tail making themselves known as she pointed at him, to emphasize her words.

"Red monkey? Babycakes, I've been called worse."

"Oh believe me, honey. I can show you much worse." She said as her tail shot out, wrapping around his ankle, giving it a sharp tug making him lose his footing.

"Thats it." He said, his right hand grabbing onto her tail, swinging her around, and throwing her through the living room. A low growl emitted itself from Rán as she pulled herself from the broken coffee table, fire in her eyes.

"I just fixed that." She hissed gesturing to the coffee table, before lowering her head, with every intention of ramming him with her horns as she charged in his direction.

"Oh no you don't." Hellboy said grabbing Rán by her black ram horns putting a halt to the assault, the closer she got to his face. "ah, ah. second date, no tongue" He said as he wrapped his own tail around her waist trying to hold her still as she tried to struggle out of his grasp, all the while yelling obscenities at him. Abe made his way to break up the fight, only to be pulled back by Nova wrapping her tail around him tight enough to keep him put.

"No..nope. nuh, uh. You stay right here, I wanna keep you alive."

"Y-you sure? Your house looks like it needs help."

"Nah it's cool, we were gonna move next week anyhow"

"Your move, Babycakes!"

"Call me babycakes one more time and I will rip your throat out with my teeth, baldy."

"Using teeth already, bold move."

"Go big or go home, sweetness."

Hellboy tackled her onto the floor pinning her under him, straddling her hips, his hands on either side of her head, giving her a smirk. "Just the way i like it."  
Rán let out an eerie chuckle, that would have scared a lesser man.

"Well aren't you a strong one? Good thing I like rough." She teased, in a seductive tone, poking him in the ass with her tail.

"Okaayy, I ship it but i don't wanna watch them fuck in front of me" Nova said, finally stepping into the room, Abe hot on her trail. "You two, up! Tails to yourselves!" She said giving them a pointed look, as to say, 'don't test me', before turning back to Abe. " ..so why'd you pay us a visit?"

Picking himself up and releasing Rán only to grab her again, throwing her over his shoulder, knowing there was no other way he was gonna get her back to the bureau, before Hellboy turned to her friend who Abe seemed to have taken a liking to.

"To bring you back to the B.P.R.D"

"Oh, no! Not again….Nope last time I was there I was on a slab with knives pointed at me!"

Rán groaned, rubbing her shoulder, knowing a bruise was forming where Hellboy had thrown her into the wall. She squirmed trying to get the demon to put her down only to hear him let out a laugh, gripping her tighter with his stone hand. She huffed, blowing the hair that had escaped her now very messy bun, out of her face.

"And they seem to be convinced I want to jump start the apocalypse. I mean come on, if I was gonna bring about the end of the world, wouldn't I have done it by now?"

"I promise you miss, it's nothing like that. If anything they'll just want to talk, to find out how the hydra came onto your radar." Abe reassured. Rán shared a look with Nova, raising an eyebrow at him in disbelief.

"Talk? No one ever just wants to talk." She said, slumping against Hellboy's back, ceasing her struggling, as she lost herself to the onslaught of memories she had of the multiple attempts on her life. "When people see the horns and blue skin they just automatically assume I'm some abomination from the pits of hell come to destroy the world and eat their children."

Hellboy stiffened, his left hand fingering the rosary tied to his utility belt. He knew exactly what that was like, people treated him the same way. No matter how much good he did, no matter how many monsters he killed, it would never make up for what he was, it would never change a thing. People would always see him as a freak, a devil. Nova eyed the two demons in front of her, noticing the pained look on each of their faces at Rán's words, before turning back to the sympathetic face of Abe Sapien who stood beside her.

"You must understand our reluctance, even though Rán and I both have the ability to blend in with the humans, sustaining that form takes a lot of energy so that's why we're always on the move. The idea of becoming someone's science experiment has never set well with us."

Hellboy groaned, raking a hand down his face, as Manning's annoying voice came over on the walkie-talkie system. He didn't know what to do. He knew he had to bring them in or he'd never hear the end of it but at the same time he couldn't deny that the little bit of what they had just revealed to him about themselves had struck a sympathetic chord within him.

"They'll have to go through me before that happens..." He said while re-adjusting his grip on Rán so that she was hopefully in a more comfortable position, well as comfortable you could be slung over a complete stranger's shoulder.

"Well Rán, we were planning on moving next week anyway and something tells me they're not gonna stop hunting us until they get their answers." Nova paused to look at Abe only to have her thought confirmed by the guilty look on his face. "Maybe we should just go and save ourselves the trouble?"

Rán snorted from her place on Hellboy's shoulder, propping her elbows up on his back to get a better look at her friend.

"You know I can't be taken in willingly, Nova. So not my style." She replied giving her friend her best grin, even though she was more than worried about the situation she had just drug her friend into. By association Nova was already presumed to be a dangerous threat, because of Rán's demon ass, something she would always feel bad about. "Proceed with the dragging me out of here kicking and screaming, sweetness." She directed at Hellboy, patting him on the back, in way that said, 'Nova may not be going to make it difficult on you, but I have an image to uphold.'

* * *

Hellboy flopped down into the empty seat next to Rán and watched as said woman picked at a rip in her shirt.  
"So you weren't kidding about not going quietly, huh?" She tilted her head back, so he could she her, giving him a sarcastic smile. That's when Hellboy noticed the hair stuck to her face.

"You're bleeding." He said reaching up, moving the hair away from her face, revealing a split eyebrow. This one was more recent than the scratches she'd obtained from the scuff with the hydra which were already starting to form scabs. He froze, his body going stiff at the thought that her injury was more than likely the result of their tiff from earlier. Rán stared at Hellboy, confused by the sudden gentleness in his gesture, not really knowing how to take it. She brought her hand up, touching her fingers to her left eyebrow, pulling them back, and looking at the deep red blood that covered them.

"Well, what do ya know? Guess I am." She said wiping the blood off on her jeans. "You wouldn't have any of those butterfly bandages in that black hole of a bag of yours, would you, Nova?" She directed at her friend, keeping her eyes on Hellboy.

"With you, I have to be prepared for anything." Nova said, placing a first aid box on her friend's lap. "She's always getting herself injured." She told Hellboy, the amusement clear in her voice. Rán rolled her eyes at her friend, wincing as it pulled at her injury, the adrenaline gone now that it had been brought to her attention.

"If you could just point me to a bathroom I-"

"Nah, I got it." Hellboy said, grabbing for the box, only to have her wave his hand away.

"I am perfectly capable of ten-"

"Believe me, he's had his fair share of injuries, besides we'll be landing soon and I doubt the experience of landing while in the bathroom is a pleasant one." Abe interjected, noticing the guilty look on his friend's face.

"Besides your 'slap a band-aid on it and it'll be fine approach' isn't going to work for a split eyebrow." Nova offered, grinning at her friend's obvious discomfort. Rán sighed, shoving the first aid box at Hellboy, slumping back into her seat.

"Fine." She watched as he held the bottle of alcohol between his thighs, twisting it open with his left hand, and placing a cloth over the top, tipping it to saturate it in the alcohol. He leaned forward, dabbing the cloth against the wound, earning a hiss from her in return. He mumbled a sorry before quickly cleaning the area around the wound and giving her the cloth to hold against it as he struggled with opening the bandages. Rán removed the cloth as he leaned forward, pushing the skin together with his fingers and placing three of the small bandages on to keep the wound closed.

"That should do it." Hellboy said handing the first aid box back to Nova and sitting back in his chair, just in time for the pilot to announce that they were landing.

* * *

_**A/N: What are you guys thinking so far? Rán and Hellboy are starting to realize they might not be so different. And Abe and Nova are becoming quick friends.  
Thanks for reading! - aeydenorion**_


End file.
